


The Flower

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Cause I'm queen of drabbles, Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: Jimmy, are you all right?
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The Flower

Jimmy felt on his knees, his throat burning in pain, like if he swallowed thousands of needles.  
  
Not now.  
  
Not fucking now.  
  
Robert looked at him with that worried expression. "Jimmy, are you all right?" . No. He tried to reply, he tried to stand up and run, but pain made him blind. Robert's voice sounded panicked, but not as panicked as the scream of terror rising inside Jimmy's chest. He couldn't let it happen.  
  
His fingers scratched his chest in silent agony, he coughed. He could already feel the delicate petals with his tongue. Jimmy tried to swallow it and almost choked himself. He covered his lips with his palm, the flower dropped from his mouth like words, that were never spoken, leaving tears of pain on his cheeks. Because it's not all right.  
  
"What's that?" Robert reached for his hand and, before Jimmy could do something, anything, like making up an excuse, opened his fingers.  
  
Golden hibiscus.  
  
Robert looked up at him, his ocean-blue eyes carried the knowledge. Jimmy wanted to run away, but instead he stunned in the middle of the room with the flower in his hands.  
  
Robert gently took hibiscus from his palms and smelled it. Jimmy shrank, ready to be denied, ready to be made fun of, ready to die under the weight of Robert's sentence. But Robert popped off the head of the flower and swallowed it.  
  
So easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally something comforting came out from the under my keyboard in the middle of the night. It must be my hunger for spring 🤍🌺
> 
> I love all of you guys who made it through my chaotic clumsy works and left warm feedback for me.


End file.
